zsffandomcom-20200214-history
Archives/Drake Higgins
Stats *Level: 9 *ExP: 1413/1800 *HP: 190/190 *MP: 30/30 *Str: 190 *Mag: 130 *Skl: 12 (10) *Spd: 20 (16) *Natural Armor: 4/1 (20/9) **Dragon Armor: 12/4 *Magic Armor: 2/1 (15/14) Skills Perception LV 3* Sk+Mg: +23(+43) *Hearing+ LV 8 **Total Bonus: +64 *Scent LV 8 **Total Bonus: +4 *Touch- LV 0 **Total Bonus: +23(1/20) Athletics LV 4 St+Sp: +29 *Jumping LV 4 **Total Bonus: +37 *Swimming LV 4 **Total Bonus: +37 *Balance LV 12 **Total Bonus: +45 *Tumble LV 4 **Total Bonus: +37 Art LV 4 Sk+Sp: +23 *Pencil Sketching Lv 12 **Total Bonus: +39 *Digital Art Editing Lv 8 **Total Bonus: +35 Computer Technology Lv 3 Sk+Sk: +20 *Programing Lv 8 **Total Bonus: +31 *Research(Digital) Lv 8 **Total Bonus: +31 Science Lv 8 Sk+Mg: +23 *Geology: Lv 4 **Total Bonus: +35 *Astrology Lv 8 **Total Bonus: +39 **Know Location Lv 4 ***Total Bonus: +35 **Horoscopes Lv 4 ***Total Bonus: +35 *Biology Lv 20 **Total Bonus: +51 Smithing Lv 2 St+Sk: +26 *Blade-craft Lv 4 **Total Bonus: +32 *Armor-craft(metal) Lv 8 **Total Bonus: +36 Knowledge Lv 1 Mg+Mg: +26 *Research(Book) Lv 8 **Total Bonus: +35 Charisma LV 7 Sk+Mg: +23 *Empathy Lv 20 **Total Bonus: +50 **Animal Empathy Lv 15 **Total Bonus: +55 Domestic LV 6 Mg+Sp: +26 *Cooking Lv 4 **Total Bonus: +36 *Sewing Lv 7(0/27) **Total Bonus: +39 *Health Care Lv 12 **Total Bonus: +44 **Animal Care Lv 8 **Total Bonus: +46 Abilities Weapon/Movement *Innate Weapon Proficiency: Shield (+1 dodge rate from shields, can attack with any shield as a weapon with no penalty) *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Melee *Basic Weapon Proficiency: Guns **Advanced Weapon Proficiency: Swords ***Master Weapon Proficiency: Longsword *Unarmed Combat+ Personal *Great Senses *Not Yet **Death Dancer *Autohypnosis *I've Got Your Back Magic *Magic 1 **Basic Magic: Cold *Magic 2 **Desperation Shot **Desperation Heal Equipment Weapons *'Scrapbuilt Sword' **HP: 47/50 **Power: 1d8+10 -- Rate __ *'Fake Dead Cosplayer's Master Sword' **HP:47/47 **Power: 1d8+8 -- Rate __ **Specials ***Lifecast: If at full HP, channeled magic costs are reduced by 20%. *'Sword '(e) **HP: 48/48 **Power: 1d8+13 -- Rate __ *'Swordquest Sword' (e) **HP: 100/120 **2d8+10 -- Rate 1 **Special: May substitute STR instead of using Rate formula for to hit bonus. Usable for STR/25 times. **Special: Boosts STR by half for rolling and damage purposes. Does not boost for STR swings of this sword. **Special: Soul Bound (This item cannot be used by anyone but the current wielder unless they are killed.) **Special: Returner (This item will return to its wielder within MAG/20 feet.) *'Katana '(e) *HP: 75/75 *2d8+12 -- Rate 3 *Cold Steel *'(Example Slot)' **(Description, if one so wishes. This example weapon follows a ranged weapon layout.) **HP: __ -- Range __ **MP: __ **Damage Mod: __ -- Rate __ **__ clips, __ bullets apiece, (caliber) **Current clip: __/__ **Specials (If any, see GM) **... **Add-on: Armor *'Drake's Shield e' **HP: 206/450 **Power: 3d6+9 -- Rate 6 **Dodge Bonus: +3 ***Skill Penalty: -5 (-2 for Drake) *'Custom Wolf Pendant' (Neck) e **5/5 Magic Defense *'Winter Thick Shirt' (Body-under) e **2/0 Defense **Allows for double amount of time between saves in cold weather. *'Kevlar Vest'(Body) **2/5 Defense **1/1 Magic Defense **-2 Speed *'Blood Plate'(Body) e~Loaned From Masaru **A heavy steel plate made of a strange crimson material. Having it on grants powerful protection from attacks. **10/7 Defense **4/4 Magic Defense **-1 Speed **Special ***''Dark Alignment:'' Dark/Chaos magic has a reduced effect of half, but Light Magic deals double damage *'Wolf Fleece Jacket'(Body-over) e **3/1 Defense **2/4 Magic Defense **-2 Speed **Allows for double amount of time between saves in cold weather. *'Light Boots'(Feet) e **1/0 Defense **+2 Speed Total Armor: 16/8 (20/9) -- Mg: 11/13 (15/14) Total Speed Loss: -4 Items *'Huge Backpack' **Holds 1 large, 2 mid, and 2 small items **-1 speed, -1 speed per 3 items stored (large count as 2 items) *'DS' **A DS with some games. Spells Cold *'Cold Charge' **3MP to cast, only 2MP for every extra time in the same turn **(d10+5)*% magic stat *'Ice Shard' **5MP to cast, Range 5*% **(d6+10)*% damage *'Refresh' **5MP to cast **Flat 3HP*% healed **Cures some status effects Description and History I'm lazy. Extras Achievements *Trivial Experience TVTropes *Expy